


Beginnings

by Lunas_Lore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Lore/pseuds/Lunas_Lore
Summary: To Maraudersaffair, hope you have a wonderful holiday! Sorry this isn't explicit, but I hope you still enjoy! xxo. Thank you to the mods for making this fest possible and being so helpful!





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



> To Maraudersaffair, hope you have a wonderful holiday! Sorry this isn't explicit, but I hope you still enjoy! xxo. Thank you to the mods for making this fest possible and being so helpful!


End file.
